Black Heart
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: I don't want to be here anymore. Why do I have to be alive? I just want to end it all. Will they even notice? Will they even care? I can't be saved, am already too far gone. As I sit here with tears rolling down my face, can I truly do it or am I making a permanent decision for a temporary emotion? I don't know anymore. Can anybody help me before its too late? Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes- Hey guys, how are you. Good I hope. This is a new story that I came up with after I read Yuurei Yashiki no Korosar Shounen by Envytastic , which was an AMAZING story by the way , and I was lessening to these 2 really sad songs. Well I hope you like it, and I will be updating or adding new stories soon.

A small shout out to Angiembabe for the helpful advice on The House of Moto because without you I would had gotten a bad grade. So thank you for the advice I ended up getting a 100 on it, so if there is anything that I could do to pay you back let me know.

Warnings- Cutting, Bullying, and depressed Yugi

Disclaimer- I own noting from Yu-GI-Oh

Summary- I don't want to be here anymore. Why do I have to be alive? I just want to end it all. Will they even notice? Will they even care? I can't be saved, am already too far gone. As I sit here with tears rolling down my face, can I truly do it or am I making a permanent decision for a temporary emotion? I don't know anymore. Can anybody help me before its too late? Yugi sat there and asked himself these questions as he did it again. Once, twice, 3 times he lost count. " It helps you know, to get rid of the pain. It really does. I don't want to feel the pain from others I rather feel my own pain. I doubt you would understand.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-<p>

Blood

Blood everywhere

I need to hurry and clean it up before people see. They can't know if they did, it would be worse than anything. The disappointment shinning so bright in their eyes as they stare down at me, and some might even laugh. I wouldn't blame them. I must look pathetic, but I can't help it its like a drug that I can't stop. There's no way anybody could understand or even try to bring me back from rock bottom. Who would want to even try? Nobody cares about people like us. Were not meant to be alive. That's why I want to die, well one of the reasons why. There is another, do you want to hear it or are you going too leave me like everyone else? Actually your the first person, well you're not technically a person so dose that even count? The other reason is because I cause pain where ever I go. Do you not believe me? Its to be expected, nobody does. Well do you want to hear….wait someone's coming. I have to go, am so sorry.

Just then there was a knock on the bathroom door, followed by an old man's voice from the other side. " Yugi are you ok in there? Is something wrong?'

The boy inside tensed as he quickly grabed the bloody paper towel's and stuffed them into his pants pockets, and to answer the old mans question he opened the door. Standing on the other side was an old man with graying hair under a bandana, dull violet eyes that are full of knowledge and experience, and he had a worried look on his face. Yugi smiled a bright, but forced a smile to his only living relative that the boy has and it kills him a little inside every day. " Yeah am fine grandpa. I just had to find a new tube of toothpaste from under the sink is all." The old man gave his grandson a warm smile, but his eyes gave everything away. The pain, sorrow, hurt, worry, and it hurt Yugi knowing that he was the one causing those emotions in his eyes.

" Ok my boy what ever you say. Now go and get ready for school so you don't end up late." the old man said kindly Yugi nodded his understanding as he walked past the man and into his room. To anybody his room would look sweet and innocent, but to him it was hell. Why wouldn't it be. All he sees is pain. Its hell, but at the same time it's his sanctuary. Its safe. He can do as he wants and nobody has to know. He sighs to himself as he hides all of the evidence in a dresser drawer like he always does. He would have looked in the mirror, but he hates them. When you hate something what do you do? You do something with it, so he did. He smashed them. Every last one in his room into tiny pieces. He then lied to his grandfather telling his that he had bummed into them and they fell off the wall, but he could tell that the old man didn't buy it. He did extra that night.

As he walks out through the door to the game shop the bells ring signaling that his grandson was on his way. Yugi is a senior in high school, but he looks like a little kid at about the age of 5 or 6. He has star shaped hair that defies all laws of gravity. The base is a pitch black just like his heart, out lining the black is a beautiful amethyst like his eyes used to be, to finish it off he has soft golden bangs hanging down to help hide his ugly face from the world. As soon as he walks through the gates to hell , the school gates , the true torcher begins.

" hey look it's the shrimp!"

" owww is the wittle baby going to cry!"

" what's wrong Moto not cut deep enough!"

As the words continued he walked with his head down, no emotion on his face what so ever. The new wounds hurt, and not the ones that he did. He tried to ignore them at first, he really did, but now they're just one more cut on his already scared and broken body.

The warning bell went off signaling that they should get to homeroom, but he ignored it and continued to walk slowly . Because of him walking with his head down and having headphones in he didn't see the ball come flying at him or even hear the person yell for him to watch out all he felt was the impact. The ball ended up hitting him dead in the face, causing him to drop all his books , and fall to the ground. He didn't yell, moan, or even groan in pain as he fell on his fresh cuts opening them up again, and he didn't even move or look up at the man standing right in front of him. The thing he didn't expect was to see a hand being reached down to him, or the mans words.

" hey you ok?"

He felt his heart stop beating. He knew that voice, who wouldn't. That deep baritone voice belongs to no other than Yami Sennen twin brother to Atem Sennen the most popular kids in school and the stars of the football and soccer teams. Yugi knew who they were. From middle school all the way up to 10th grade, he had a crush on them, but that all change his Sophomore year.

* * *

><p> Flashback /

Yugi's standing there a few feet from the 2 most popular kids in the whole school, and today he was going to do it. He was going to confess his feelings for the 2 of them. If you looked at this Yugi and the present Yugi, you wouldn't believe that they were the same person. This Yugi always smiles a smile that could light up any room, always happy never sad, and he had bright amethyst that were righter then the actual gem. This one is long dead. He walked up so that he was standing in front of the 2 brothers causing them to stop talking and look down at him.

Yugi's standing there with his head down to hide the rapidly growing blush. He then was just barely able to stutter out " Hi..Atem …Yami…hhhow are you?"

The 2 Sennen brothers are standing there staring down at him, and because of him having his head down, he couldn't see the smirks that they were giving each other.

"Ohh were doing good." said Yami

" What about you" asked Atem

Yugi smiled under his hair. He thought that they were being nice, but if he knew back then what he does know he would have never told them. But back then he was so naïve and wrong, ohh so wrong. " am good. I have something that I wwwwant to tell you guys." Yugi stuttered out

" Oh and what might that be?" asked Atem in a sickly sweet voice.

" I …" Yugi froze. He just couldn't get the words out. He wanted to cry. He practiced all this morning in the mirror, and now he could say 4 words.

" You what?" asked Yami with annoyance oozing from his voice.

" I LIKE YOU BOTH!" Yugi all but screamed at the 2 There was a moment of silence where nobody talked. The only sound was the noise the sound of Yugi trying to catch his breath after his outburst. Then..

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Laughter erupted all around him, but he kept his head down not out of shyness, but of embarrassment.

" WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!"

" YEAH DIDYOU REALY THINK THAT WE WHERE GAY!"

" DAT WAS FUNNY MAN. TEL ME ANATHA"

They just continued to laugh and spit insults and each word broke him. He did the only reasonable thing at that moment, but that only made it worse. There words, there laughter, the pain, sorrow all came together to make the new Yugi Moto.

* * *

><p> Flashback end /

Yugi just glared daggers at the offered hand as he recalled the memory as to why his life is now hell back home and at school. After that day that Yugi died and he was replaced with a cold hearted, broken, and suicidal boy.

"Hey you ok kid? I didn't hit you too hard did i?"

" I think you did dear brother"

That small conversation snapped Yugi out of his thoughts and made him remember where he was. He slapped the offered hand way hearing him a gasp in surprise. He then slowly got up onto his feet and started to pick up his scattered books and his forgotten head phones.

" Here let us help you. My brother did hit you with a football."

Atem said as he knelt down and started to pick up the books, but a hand grabbed his wrist in a painfully tight grip. " I got it." came the harsh and cold words of the boy as he released the hand and started to pick up his books.

The words caused anger to flare up in Yami at the boy being so cold to his brother. Yami reached down and grabbed the collar of his school jacket and brought him up to his face, but still Yugi didn't look at him. Yami was just about to yell at the boy when he saw something that made the words get caught in his throat. When Yami had picked him up the sleeves of his jacket went up as well to reveal red and bleeding cuts going up his arms.

Slowly looking up from under his bangs and when he realized why Yami didn't say anything , and he panicked. Yes people knew. Yes he got bullied because of it, but he didn't want them to know. Before Yami could say anything about it or show his twin Yugi did the only reasonable thing that he could think of. He kicked him in the balls, hard. When Yami dropped him in exchange for holding his balls Yugi took that opportunity to grab his headphones and his notebook, then he took off running. By doing so he left one brother wonder what just happened, and the other wondering why.

* * *

><p>Hey guys I hope you liked it. Am working on the next chapter, but if you could review and let me know how you thought that would be amazing. So good bye and good night .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes- Hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter. I plan to update every Friday, but plans can change. I'm actually plan to alternate between updating the stories, so that gives me a week to work on the story that is due Friday. At the end of this chapter am going to put the order that I plan to update this in, so that you can see and mark them on your calendar if you really like that story. Like I said, plans can change and I might not be able to get one updated that day, so I might do it that weekend just a heads up. Now on with the story.

Warnings- Cutting, Bullying, a little bit of swearing, and a depressed Yugi

Disclaimer- I own noting from Yu-GI-Oh

Note- Their homeroom class is their first period class because I think in the last chapter I called it homeroom, but they're the same thing

* * *

><p>Parings-<p>

Seto, Seth, Joey

Marik, Mariku

Bakura, Akefia

And eventually

Yami, Atem, Yugi

Malik, Marik, Mariku

Bakura, Ryou, Akefia

Chapter 2-

* * *

><p>" You sure your ok Yami? He did kick you in the balls?" asked Atem as he walked over to his brother, but Yami just nods his head. " So what's got you so freaked out? You haven't done or even attempted to get up off the ground, and I think your paler than usual." Atem said as he pulled his brother, his feet<p>

Yam sighed " Well when I picked him up his sleeves went up to, and I was able to see his arms." Yami paused as he tried to calm down a little because he was really freaked out. " And I saw fresh cuts' along with scares going up his arms, and some of the new ones were even bleeding."

Atem gave his brother an odd look that said that he really didn't believe him. " Are you sure you saw right? Your not just imagining it?" Atem asked

Yami shook his head " I know what I saw Atem, and why on earth would I ever lie to you?" Yami asked hurt leaking into his voice and shining in his eyes.

Atem sighed now feeling guilty " Am sorry Yami. I know I have never given you a reason to lie to me, and I was stupid to think that you would." Atem said as he pulled his brother into a hug. When they broke apart Atem looked up at a clock on the wall to see that they were beyond late. There supposed to be in first period by ' 7:30 ', but its ' 8:15'. When Atem moved his head to look away from the clock he spotted something on the ground.

" What's this?"

" What?" asked Yami as he watched his brother bend down to pick up a book that was left laying on the ground. When he flipped the book around to see what it was they both gasped. It was a Calculus 3 book, and they could only assume that it belongs to the kid.

" That's one smart kid." stated Atem as he flipped through the book. Just then the bell for a second period rang.

Yami looked over at Atem " We should get to second period since we missed first."

Atem nodded " Yeah and who knows we might find the kid in one of our classes." Atem said as he put the book in his bag and started walking off with Yami by his side.

* * *

><p>Time Skip-<p>

3rd Lunch

Cafeteria

Yami and Atem are sitting at their normal table with their 7 friends Joey, Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku, Bakura, Akefia. The cool table is what everyone calls it because that's what they are in school, but what people don't know is their dirty little secret. If people knew they would be shunned. They would lose everything. Do you want to know what that secret is? Well there all gay. Yes the most famous and most popular kids at school are all gay.

Yami and Atem

Joey, Seth, Seto

Bakura and Akefia

Marik and Mariku

Because of most of them being related they don't want people to know. Imagine how people would react to not only the most popular kids in school being gay, but being gay for their siblings. They might get kicked out of school and even get kick out by their parents.

" So your telling me that you threw a football at a kid, and you went to help him and he basically said ' fuck you '?" asked Bakura not really believing it

" And when you picked him up to yell at for snapping at Atem you saw fresh-cut marks going up his arms. Then the kid kicked you in the balls, then just took off?" Finished Akefia

Yami nodded

"Well hat did the kid look like?" asked Seth

" Well he was short, he was wearing a beanie so I couldn't see his hair, he had his head down and blond bangs covering his face, he was caring a notebook protectively to his chest, and he had black and red headphones." listed Yami as he took a bite of his cheeseburger

" Great that helps a real lot." groaned Marik his slammed his head down onto the table.

" Is there anything else that you might have seen?" asked Seth as he sipped at his ice tea

After a moment of thinking Atem snapped his fingers, letting everyone know that he had thought of something " Yeah the kid had a Calculus 3 book, and since not that many kids are in such an advance class we should be able to-" Atem was cut off by Seto slammed his laptop closed.

" You said that he was short right?" asked Seto as he gave everyone at the table a serious look. He only used that look when he was doing business with other companies, so everyone knew that he was serious.

Yami nodded as he gave his cousin an odd look. Seto then smiled a sad smile " Oh that's Yugi Moto." When everyone gave him an odd look he pointed to a boy sitting all by himself writing in a notebook. " That's Yugi Moto the school loner, but it wasn't always like that."

" What do you mean by that Seto, and how the hell do you know him?" asked Yami as he took a sip of his smoothie

Seto sighed" I doubt that any of you would remember them, but he had 2 friends. Malik and Ryou. They were amazing friends and they were always together, but that all changed in 10th grade when they moved. Malik moved back to Egypt because of his sister's job, and Ryou moved back to England to live with his farther. After they left, he started to fall apart." Seto was then cut off by laughter causing everyone at the table to look behind them, and they all burst out laughing at the sight. Well everyone except Seto

Yugi's there covered in milk, soup, mashed potatoes, ketchup, mustered, and a whole bunch of other stuff, but none of that seemed to be bothering him because he didn't even make a move to clean himself off. No he was trying to get his notebook back from the quarterback of the football team Duke Devlin.

"I'v always wondered what you write in here? You take it everywhere you go. So who else wants to know!" he stated then shouted to everyone. All Yugi could do was look around as everyone shouted, well not all of them. Not Seto. Seto knows about Yugi's past. There in Calculus 3 together, but that doesn't mean anything. All he is able to do is sit there and watch helplessly as the already broken boy broke more.

Yugi's there jumping up and down in an attempt to get his notebook back. ' If people read that…ill do it! I couldn't stand the pain, and I mean it' Yugi thought to himself as someone grabbed his arms and held him so he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch in horror as he started to read what he had written.

# September 5, 2013,

I'm going to do it today. I'm going to tell them how I really feel. Malik and Ryou are saying that I should just go for it, so I will. I practiced all lasts night with them. Today just to be sure I got up early and practiced in the mirror for about an hour. I'm so ready! #

Everyone burst out laughing, and all Yugi could do was hang his head in shame and looked around at everyone laughing. When he looked over at their table he felt a pain that he never felt before as he looked at each of them laughing their head off, well all except Seto. Yugi then locked eyes with Seto and he silently pleaded with the man to help him, but deep down he knew that he couldn't and wouldn't do anything.

As Seto sat there and held the boys tearful gaze, he knew he had to do something, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch as the already broken boy broke more and more with each passing second.

" Isn't dat da same day dat kid confessed his feeling for you 2 ?" asked Joey between laughs

" Yeah, that's the kid." was all that Yami could get out as he fully lost control over his laughter. he then had to hold on to his brother to help keep hmslef

Yugi finally had enough he used the fact that the person who was holding him and let go during his laughing fit, and his height to his advantage. He pouched Duke right in the balls as hard as he could, as soon as his hand-made contact the whole cafeteria grew deathly silent. Duke dropped his notebook in exchange for grabbing his balls, which gave Yugi to the opportunity to reach down, grab his notebook, and run. As the cafeteria doors swung close behind him all he heard was someone shout..

" GET HIM!"

Those 2 words was all the motivating that he needed to get the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>' I don't know how long I've been running, or even if they're still chasing me. All I know is that I have to go there. That's the only place where I feel safe. Were I can make all the pain go away, but will they even let me join them or are they going to reject me? I don't know which one would be better, all I know is that can't ever go back there ever again. You know what? I'm going to do it. What am feeling right now is not a temporary emotion. No I need to do this.<p>

I'm not going to regret it.

It needs to be DONE'

* * *

><p>Well I hope you like it, and as I promised am going to tell you all the order as to which I plan to update these.<p>

- Black Heart

- California

- Pushed to the Edge

- And a new story I plan to put up soon.

So next Friday is going to update California. At the end of all my stories am going to tell you all which one am going to update next Friday, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes- Hey guys, how's your week been going. Good I hope. Well as you all know its Friday, so hers the new chapter to Black Heart. Now enough of me enjoy the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh

Warning- There actually isn't one for this chapter

Last Time-

' I don't know how long I've been running, or even if they're still chasing me. All I know is that I have to go there. That the only place where I feel safe. Were I can make all the pain go away, but will they even let me join them or are they going to reject me? I don't know which one would be better, all I know is that can't ever go back there ever again. You know what? I'm going to do it. What am feeling right now is not a temporary emotion. No I need to do this.

I'm not going to regret it.

It needs to be DONE'

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-<p>

The wind rushed past him blowing his bangs flush against his face. The rain poured down his face and mixed with his tears of pain hiding them from the world. Blood ran down his hands and into puddles giving them a pinkish color. He wasn't thinking about where he was going. He was just allowing his feet to take him to that place. He knows it so well because he goes there every year on that day to apologize and ask for their forgiveness…..his original home. There final resting place, and now his.

* * *

><p>School<p>

After Yugi ran out

A few of the football players jumped up out of their seats to run after him, while the cheerleaders went running over to Duke to make sure he was ok or just to make sure his package was ok. Some of the people were still laughing at what hey had just heard and witnesses only moments ago.

" I can't believe dats the same kid" Joey was just barely able to gasp out between his laughter.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Who would had thought that that kid was the same one who had confessed his feeling to Yami and Atem, and to think that they felt bad for the kid not that long ago. It makes them sick in a way.

" did you see that kids face. It was hilarious" Marik said after he had calmed down enough. Everyone at the table, then burst back into fits of laughter, well everyone except Seto, and this did not go unnoticed by his table mates.

" hey what's wrong Seto? You not feeling all that good? Me or Joey can take you down to the nurse if you want?" asked Seth giving his boyfriend a worried look.

Seto shook his head then slammed his laptop lid closed. He then stood up and turned his back to the table, but before he left he said something that made everyone at the table freeze and even feel slightly guilty about what they had just done.

" you all make me sick." once those words were said Seto walked out the same doors that Yugi had ran out of mementos before, and walked down the same hallway that he more or less ran down.

* * *

><p>Seto's pov-<p>

I can't believe them. How could they act like such….animals. The thing is am no better. I didn't even get up and help him even when he was looking right at me. I'm worse than scum. How could I do that to him even though they did so much for me. I owe them my happiness.

* * *

><p> flashback/

1 year before the incident

9th grade

The end of English class

"hi Seto, how are you today?" came a sweet and childlike voice from in front of his desk

Seto slowly looked up from the book that he was reading and into bright amethyst eyes that are just shinning with happiness. The boy had a head of 3 colored star-shaped hair, he was only about 5'3 and he had the worlds biggest and brightest smile that never looks out of place. Behind him were 2 boys , one on the left and one on the right, who were about 2 or 3 inches taller them him. The one behind and to the right had a head of snow white hair that went down to about the middle of his back, but towards the top he had 2 pieces of hair sticking out like small bunny ears while the rest of his hair was smoothed back. He had doe brown eyes that looked so innocent, it looked like nothing could taint them. Next to him was a tan man who was just a few inches taller than the one with the white hair. He had wild, sandy, blond hair, but you could tell that it was tamed to an extant. He had light violet eyes that shined with some amounts of insanity, and going under his eyes, he had black eye liner like most Egyptians. All 3 of them stood there smiling at him there bright smiles, and he knew exactly who they were.

Seto smiled kindly at the trio " I'm doing just fine. What about you 3?" he asked kindly as he sat his book down onto his deck after he had marked his page.

" ahh nothing much Seto. Hey by the way do you still have a crush on Joey?" the blond stated than asked

Seto's eyes went wide at the bluntness, but he was used to it to an extant. He didn't beet around the bush when it came to thing that he wanted to know. A small and light pink color started to dust Seto's cheeks.

SMACK

" owwwwww, what was that for Ryou. All I did was ask the man a question. No need to abuse me." yelled the blond as he rubbed the spot where Ryou had just smack him on the back of the head because of his bluntness.

" you should be more nice Mal. What would you do if you were in his place." Ryou asked with a stern look, and he got the reaction that he wanted. Malik's ( Ryou and Yugi call him Mal ) face started to turn a reddish color as a blush slowly started to form on his cheeks. He then mumbled something, but nobody could hear what he had said. " what did you say Mal, am a little bad at hearing could you speak up."

" ok, I understand." came the pouted response from their friend

Yugi giggled at his friend's antics, but then he looked back over at Seto " but do you?" he asked sweetly

Seto sighed, but nodded his head yes

Yugi smiled brightly " well all 3 of us can help you out if you want. We each have at least 1 class with him, and he is my lab partners for Chemistry. All you have to do is say yes and we each can talk to him about it."

Seto smiled ( yes Seto smiled and that's makes me sorry to say it, but somewhere a puppy has died. Eh. Eh. What nobody. Ah come on. Ok, just ignore me….sorry) a sweet and happy smile at their kindness. The 3 of them are pretty well known around the school for their kindness, but that's also why they're called ' door mats '. " thank you I deeply appreciate it."

" yeah no problem Seto. Even if you don't see it that way we consider you a friend." Malik said as he put an arm around Yugi's and Ryou's shoulders and pulled them close to his body and into a small 3 group hug.

* * *

><p> Flashback End /

Seto smiled to himself as he recalled the memory, but it didn't last long ' everything was so much simpler and happy back then. Why did Ryou and Malik have to move, and at one of the worst times too.' Seto recalled the memory of the bad news as he walked down the hallways and to his awaiting limo

* * *

><p> Flashback /

1 week after the incident

" your moving? Both of you?" asked a very surprised Seto " your parents sure picked the wrong time to leave the country." Seto said sadly

" yeah we know that, but that's why we're here. We need to know if you can do something for us." Malik stated then asked the young CEO who eventually became their friend

Seto nodded his head " anything. I still do owe you guys for helping me get with Joey, but you 2 do realize how broken, he is going to be when you guys do tell him. Right?"

Both Ryou and Malik nodded their heads sadly, but Ryou was the first one to speak " yeah we know, and that why we're here. We want to know if you can keep an eye on him for us, and to make sure that he doesn't do anything that he could end up regretting it in the long run." Ryou basically pleaded with there young CEO friend, and you could just tell by the way his voice started to crack which told you that he was going to cry any minute.

Seto put a reassuring hand on both of their shoulders and gave them both a sweet smile ( and another puppy had just died. Eh. Eh, oh come on people…wait this is a sad moment…just ignore me…) " don't worry, I will keep and eye on the kid if it makes you 2 feel better, and besides I do consider you 3 friends."

" thank you Seto. I don't think you realize how much this really means to the 2 of us." Malik said as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

* * *

><p> Flashback End /

Seto sat in his limo as he recalled the memory ' I made a promise to the 2 of them and I intend to keep it until they come back.'

Time skip

Later that night

Kiba Corp Building

Around 6:00 p.m.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Seto looked down at his cell phone on his desk. ' who could be calling' not that many people knew his cell phone, but he just shrugged his shoulders and answered it

" hello?"

" Seto Kaiba is that you?" Asked an old man. Seto knew that voice. It was Yugi's grandfather, but why was he calling.

" yes. Is something wrong Mr. Moto?" he asked politely.

" yes. I know you and Yugi aren't the best of friends you only did a project together in Calculus, but please you have to help me." you could just hear the panic and concern leaking out of his voice and even sound like he was , or is , crying.

Seto sat straight up " what is it Mr. Moto " Seto asked as he started to get worried for the boy

" I got a call from the school saying that he ran out during lunch, but he hasn't been back yet. He thinks I don't know what he doesn't to himself, but I do. Please Mr. Kaiba am really worried please you have to find him before he does something horrible. Please he's all I got left in this world." the old man was crying by the time he finish talking.

Seto's eyes went wide" don't worry Solomon I will find Yugi if it's the last thing that I do. I promise." Seto already had a promise that it seems he wasn't doing all that good of a job at keeping.

" thank you so much Seto. " Seto was then about to hang up, but when he heard the old man speak, he stopped " I think I know where he went. You know that old house on the outskirts of town?"

" I don't know, but go on." Seto Said as he started to write down what the man was saying.

" that's Yugi's old house he always goes there all the time. I think that's where he went." came the almost timid response

" I will look there first, thank you Mr. Moto. Like I said I promise to find Yugi if it's the last thing I do." Seto said as he got up and walked to the elevator in his office

" thank you so much Seto. Even if you don't see it that way, your Yugi's only friend." and that was the last that the old man said before he hung up the phone.

After the old man had hung up Seto just stared at his phone for a few minutes replaying his last words over and over again in his head ' Even if you don't see it that way, your Yugi's only friend.' and one sentence brought a small smile to his face ' I know and I might not be the best of friends, but that all end tonight'

As the elevator went down Seto dialed the number for his limo, and as he walked out of the elevator he walked right into Yami and Atem.

" Seto, what are you doing?" asked Yami

" yeah we were just about to go up and talk to you." finished Atem

" not now." was the cold response they got from their cousin as he walked right past him and out to his limo as it just pulled up along the curve

" wait we're coming with you." yelled Yami as both him and Atem claimed into the limo at the last second

Seto shot them a glare " why. I'm doing something very important" Seto said to them as he handed the driver what he had written down from his conversation with Yugi's grandfather

" well maybe because of that comment you made right before you walked right out of the cafeteria and then school." said Atem ,and it made the man mad that he had already forgotten about his mean comment to everyone at the table

Seto just rolled his eyes " find you can come, but I doubt you'll like what you might see when we get there." Seto said the as part as he turned to look out of the window.

The ride was deathly silent after that, well that is until an old, rotten, and abandon house started to come into view

" hey isn't that the house where that whole family was murdered about 15 years ago, or something?" asked Yami as he pointed to the house through window

Atem nodded, but scrunched up his face " but I thought that they tore that place down years ago." Atem stated

Seto calmly shook his head " no they didn't because it still belong to someone."

" who?" asked Yami and Atem at the same time

" you'll see." Seto said with no emotion in his voice. As they got closer and closer to the house you could just barely see a light on, and seeing that Seto's heart dropped all the way down to his stomach. ' oh no' '. The car didn't even come to a complete stop before Seto opened the door and jumped out.

' PLEASE DEAR GOD, DON'T LET ME BE TO LATE ! ' were Seto's only thoughts as he ran to the house. He didn't even hear Yami and Atem call for him. He didn't hear the car come to a stop.

All he focused on was saving his only true friend…

* * *

><p>Well that the end. I hope you guys like the cliff hanger. Well anyways the next story to be updates is going to be California and that's going to be chapter 18. see you guys next week. Have a great weekend and week. Night<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes- hey guys how's it going. This is my Christmas gift too you. If you really like this story I did post a Christmas Special to this, so you can read that if to want. Well have a great Christmas and a happy new year.

Disclaimer- I own nothing that is really mention in this story. I only own the plot.

Warning- depressed Yugi. It just kind of goes for the whole story

* * *

><p>Last Time-<p>

" GET HIM!"

Those 2 words was all the motivating that he needed to get the hell out of there.

' I don't know how long I've been running, or even if they're still chasing me. All I know is that I have to go there. That the only place where I feel safe. Were I can make all the pain go away, but will they even let me join them or are they going to reject me? I don't know which one would be better, all I know is that can't ever go back there ever again. You know what? I'm going to do it. What am feeling right now is not a temporary emotion. No I need to do this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Yugi's Pov

'I can't look back. Not now. Not ever.' Yugi thought to himself as he ran at top speed to the only place that he can be himself. As the old house started to come into view over the hill he started to run faster, but at the same time the rain also started to come down harder. By the time he got closer to the house he was soaked from head to toe, and all the way down to his already cold core. Once he got to the front door, he reached out and opened up the old wooded door with a creak from the old and rusted hinges. Because of how often he comes here he got used to the cold feeling that you get when you opened the door, and even the faint smell of death still lingers in the house. Even though it's been a little over 15 years since the incident and the smell still remains haunting anybody that knows of the horrors that went on in the house.

Yugi smiled to himself as he walked into the small house. The house was a 2 story house with 2 bedrooms. One of the rooms was downstairs, and one was up in the attic. When you first walk into the house you walk into the kitchen because of how old the house is. The house was built back in the late 1940s by his 3 grates grandfather, and the house has been passed down throughout his family for generations. Since the house is old there is no modern technology of any kind in the house, so the only source of light would be a candle or outside source. The floor throughout the whole down stairs of the house is dirt, but the upstairs is wooden.

The kitchen looks like something out of a history book. When you first walk in your met with a cast iron stove that's a little bigger than an average stove, but next to it there's old and rotten wood that was used to cook and heat up the house. If you look up your right you see a trapped door like thing that looks like it's covering something up, which it is. Underneath the door is a hole about 6 feet or so deep with the walls lined with cast iron. It was used as a fridge to help keep the food good. It was the only way to keep food cold during that time period, so to get down, they had to put a ladder going all the way down. If you look to your left you see an old fashion square table with 3 chairs going around it. The wood has rotten over the ages and moister has made the wood swell, but it still looks really nice and if you tried you could clean it up.

Yugi walked further into the kitchen and smiled " hey everyone, look I know am early and all, but there's something I want to do." Yugi said loudly as he walked into the living room. At first glance it would have looked really nice what with its red painted walls, but if you look harder you can see many things wrong with it. First the walls were a copper like color and if you looked closer and maybe did tests you would find out that its blood. There's blood all over the room and everything in it. There's blood on the walls, sofa, chairs, paintings, curtains, and there was even blood on the glass for the window before they were boarded up. Second everything in the room was pushed back a few feet, but the floor is completely uneven. There are bumps in the floor going all the way around the room, and there all different sizes. Then in the very middle of the room right by 2 bumps is a tombstone. Yugi smiled to himself as he walked over to the stone, as he did he dropped his bag right next to it and then sat down Indian style in front of the stone.

" hey I came here to ask a question. Would it be alright if I joined you guys? Well I cant go to heaven, I am the devils child, but I mean die here?" he was met with a deathly since, but that never bothered him. " don't worry i'll stay in my room, and never come down or bother anyone. I promise. Just think on the bright side, I am the last living Moto, so if I die then the blood lines end with me. isn't that a good thing mother and father. If I die then there can be no more of us, and that means that nobody would have to come in contact with us ever again." Yugi said with a smile as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Then with one last wave to the stone he ran over to a wall, but if you looked closer you could see that it wasn't just any wall. The wall was a door made to look like the wall, so that you didn't know that there was anything behind it. Since there's no knob there's no way for anyone to tell that it was even there unless you knew it was there in the first place. Yugi smiled to himself as he reached out and put his 2 of his fingers into a little hole and pulled the door opened revealing just darkness.

" I get to take the very life that my family has fought to keep alive for years and even generations. The best part about it is I get to take it in my cell surrounded by the people who have hated me since the moment I was born." Yugi said out loud to himself as he walked into the darkness and shutting out all trace of light.

* * *

><p>I know it was short guys, but i hope you all liked it anyways. Well just in case you dont read any of my other stories I put up 2 new ones for you guys, and because of that here is th new shedual for updating. One more thing im not going to be updating until after the 20th because i have a big project due, and i need to work on. I know that i will put up a Christam Speicle for Calidornia along with a new chapter to it and a new chapter for Pushed To The Edge also.<p>

Black Heart

California

Pushed to the Edge

The Secret

The New World Order


End file.
